


In A Cave

by Cassiopeia13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blanket Fic, Loki doesn't want to be king, M/M, and do magic, being king is boring, explanations given, he wants to play with children, kind of, really he doesn't, wihtout the blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: The Ark needs fuel if it's going to get to Earth and the only planet that had anything remotely usable was a frozen wasteland with an intricate cave system. Loki and Thor get caught in a storm and must seek shelter. It gives them the chance to talk about their past





	In A Cave

From space, the planet glittered like a diamond in the sun, but on the ground, it was a frozen wasteland with gale force winds and ice so sharp it cut the skin. At the base of the mountains deep inside the cave was a reservoir of fuel that was paramount to the Ark getting to Earth, the only problem was getting to it. The storms were fierce, and even with Loki’s magic he and Thor were having a hard time going through the mountain pass.

The Ark touched down as close to the mountains as it could, but it would still take an hour’s walk to reach the base, and then another to get to the cave systems. There were several smaller caves at the bottom, but the one with the fuel meant they would have to climb. Because of the dangerous journey, Thor decided only him and Loki would go, using Loki’s abilities for pocket dimensions to carry the containers back and forth. They had enough containers in Loki’s pocket to last them the entire journey to Earth, that was if they could get there.

The lull in the storms had offered an excellent opportunity for them to start off, and according to the onboard computers, it would be several hours before another storm cropped up, giving the two plenty of time to get to and from the fuel cave. Unfortunately halfway into the journey clouds moved in blotting out the sun and ice began to pelt down onto their heads. They were both bleeding from various cuts before Loki managed to conjure a shield over their heads, but he wasn’t quick enough to keep Thor from suffering a massive wound to his ankle, making it nearly impossible for him to talk.

“Go,” Thor told his brother, pushing off Loki’s concern, “I’ll manage to get back to the Ark somehow, but you need to keep going.” He grabbed Loki’s wrist, pulling his brother closer, so he didn’t have to yell over the howling winds. “Loki, the fuel is most important.”

The eye roll was the last thing Thor had been expecting. Ever since Sakaar Loki had been so involved with their people, with making sure everyone was healthy and happy, and now, when Thor was practically bleeding out in the snow, he was getting eye rolls. “Loki-”

“Stop being so dramatic, brother,” Loki admonished, “the bottom caves are not that far from here, and we can make it. Going back is folly if you’re serious about the Ark getting to Earth within the year.” His hand passed over Thor’s thigh, and the blood solidified to form a small scab stopping the flow from staining more snow. With a grunt, Loki hefted Thor up, and they staggered to the cave.

Over the last hour, the temperature had dropped another 15 degrees, and Thor was starting to shiver. Creating a fire from nothing was easy for the trickster, but even still, Thor was still freezing, likely from the loss of blood as much from the cold. He watched Loki fuss and putter around the cave seeming lost at what to do. “Loki,” the thunder god called out stopping his brother in his tracks. “Stop fussing brother; I’m fine.”

“Your leg was almost sliced off by a sheet of ice,” the trickster snarled but instantly calmed, sighed and plopped himself down by Thor’s side. “I guess being a frost giant is coming in handy though, I’m not in the least bit cold, but you’re like ice.” He looked at the wound on Thor’s thigh, only centimeters from Thor’s femoral artery. “You were lucky,” he whispered, running his fingers gently over the slice, “a few centimeters higher and you’d have bled out. God or not, you’re not infallible.”

The tone was soft, worried and it instantly warmed Thor’s body. He reached out, pulling Loki against his side and kissed him softly. “I’m glad you came back, Loki, not just to Asgard but after releasing Surter, I’m glad you came back. I need you. I might not say it enough, and in my youth, I was foolish enough to think you merely a trickster not worthy of my time beyond the occasional rounds in the sheets. But you’re…” He shrugged at a loss of how to continue. “Well… I’m glad you’re here. I couldn’t imagine being king without you by my side.”

For a long while, Loki said nothing as he ran his fingers gently over the slice in Thor’s thigh slowly healing it from the inside out. “I was serious when I said I never wanted to rule, Thor. I know everyone thinks me a screw up, the youngest prince, the trickster the one whose ambitions are too big, who schemes and cheats to take the crown. I banished father because I was angry at him for lying to me, for stealing me from my rightful home as some pawn in his war with Jotunheim. That was EVIL, Thor.” With the wound healed, he had nothing else to keep his attention and finally looked up at his brother. “But strange as it seems, I was good at being king, though honestly it was dreadfully dull and you’re more than welcome to the job. I will advise you as I can and stick to playing with the children, I seem to be much more suited to that anyway.”

The king laughed and pulled Loki in so his brother was straddling his lap and kissed him. “Watching you with the children warms my heart,” he admitted with a smile. “The game you were playing the other day, where one person hid an object, and the others tried to find it with hot and cold directions, looked like much fun. I hear you use your magic to make them believe they’re in a large field, playing in the sun.”

Loki shrugged, but Thor could see the flush of color on his cheeks. Outside the wind whistled and whipped by the mouth of the cave, but inside it was warm and dry and strangely comfortable. Thor’s hands slid down to grip his brother’s hips, pulling him just a hair closer to him so he could explore the pale expanse of neck that was peeking out from Loki’s tunic and furs. His brother smelled like fresh snow and sunshine, and it was driving Thor crazy.

“This is no time for that, Thor,” Loki protested and wiggled, but didn’t try to get away. “We’ll have to wait out the storm before we get to the upper cave. I’ve sent a clone through this one to see if we have a way to get to the upper cave from inside this one, but it ends several yards behind us.” He shrugged and tilted his head back, giving Thor better access.

Already Thor was pulling the clothes from Loki’s body. “Shame. Whatever shall we do in the meantime?” His hands skimmed over pale skin, igniting their passions for one another then stoking the flames higher when his mouth followed the paths of his hands. For over an hour they explored each other, teased and licked and kissed before rocking together through their completion, Loki in Thor’s lap. He looked beautiful, framed by the firelight as his features twisted into complete ecstasy. Outside thunder rumbled and echoed through the cave as flashes of lightning lit up the sky. Anyone on the Ark who was paying attention would have an idea of what was happening, but Thor couldn’t give it too much thought with Loki so beautiful and exposed to his hands and mouth.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how to look at it, the storms settled down enough for them to leave and Loki pulled away to redress. “Did you mean it,” Thor asked as he also stood to dress, “about staying by my side to help me rule? About being my advisor?”

The trickster looked over his shoulder, the fire dancing over his skin bathing him in dramatic lighting; he looked utterly beautiful, and Thor couldn’t pull his eyes away. “Of course I did, you need me.” The brothers smiled together before heading out of the cave to finish their mission both feeling much better about their lives suddenly.


End file.
